dragonheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Siveth
''Siveth ''is a dragon and one of the main protagonists in Dragonheart: Vengeance. She is the sixth dragon to appear in the series, and one of the nine eggs brought to Earth by Hissyoxyillammochogannatoss. Biography Past: Siveth hatched sometime in the 9th Century A.D. from one of the nine eggs brought to Earth by Drago and one of the lucky 7 to not be scarfice or dropped eggs. ''Her character was eluded to by a painted mural in ''Dragonheart 4: Battle for the Heartfire. She left Britannia to Bulgaria, where she encountered its people and King Razvan when the kingdom was being torn by war during one battle the king got seriously injured in hearing that a dragon could bond with a human of their choosing was brought to Siveth to be saved yet rejected him because she had already shared her heart with a dying boy named Darius after the death of his parents from the king running them off a road . Although King Razvan survived his injuries due her refusal to help as punishment the king two weeks later banished the dragon from the kingdom. Since then Siveth was hated by everyone only referred as the traitor to anyone who mentioned her. One day after her exile the boy she was bonded with Darius ,arrived at her cave in search of answers about his connection with her , Siveth explained the truth of how she had saved his life. the child asked her for help in finding the responsible man who caused his parents to die to get revenge but Siveth refused lied to him about the responsible man who killed his parents (was King Razvan) to protect him, in her refusal to help him Darius got very angry with the dragon left the cave causing them to be enemies from that day forward . [[Dragonheart: Vengeance|'Dragonheart: Vengeance']] Twenty years later, Siveth continued to live alone in her ice cave but one day a young farmer named Lukas arrived at her cave like Darius, Lukas asked Siveth for help to find the four murderers who murdered his parents and had set his farm on fire. but Siveth refused again, advising him accept the fate his parents suffered however Lukas unable to let the matter go unanswered left the dragon in anger vowing to bring them down himself Once again Siveth was despised by someone asking for her help, not wanting him to be harmed left her cave secretly transforming herself into a white horse and soon she managed to find Lukas and becomes his loyal steed in the search for the murderers along with a mercenary whom Siveth discovers is Darius now an adult Personality She is shown to be lonely living in a very cold cave. She seems to care for her new friend: Lukas to help to speak to the girl that he likes to give advice. She believes that Lukas wants revenge on the people who killed his parents as she questioned him that he doesn’t want to track them, he wants them dead. She has shown to talking to herself since she been living in the ice cave for 20yrs alone. She had said she hadn't spoken out her words. She believes in justice is the solutions of acts of revenge but at the end, his heart darkened in a moment after seeing his friends but especially Lukas who was the one who was seriously injured to death to make her lose her beliefs and mercilessly kill the murderous Snake proving that Siveth can be vindictive also when someone takes away a loved one. Her sense of justice leads her to judge anyone since when she met King Razvan, Siveth showed no signs she trusted him, in exchange for that Siveth suspected that the king was corrupt doing unforgivable things and in the end Siveth was right. Appearance Siveth has white scales with darker undertones. She has piercing blue eyes and a facial design similar to Drago in the fourth film. Her size seems to be similar to Drago. Powers and Abilities Attributes *'Ice Breath': Her ice breath is a very long stream of ice that is much darker color compared to Drake as she is much older with more experience. She can also fire mist and ice projectiles. *'Strength': Her tail is powerful enough to whip men and, like other dragons, can carry humans but can slow her down. *'Heart-sharing': Like other dragons, Siveth can share her heart with a human, but with the side effect of sharing the same physical and emotional pain that the human feels. *'Shape-shifting': She can transform herself into animals to avoid detection as she was able to be a horse, a mouse, cat, and dog. However, the transformation exhausts her and besides that Siveth cannot speak in another form explaining why she has not spoken on the trip being a horse. *'Jaw "Unhinging"': Like Draco, Siveth can "unhinge" her jaws so she can open her mouth wide enough to fit a human inside. *'Genius-Level Intellect': Siveth's intellect is equal to that of a human, and she possesses a large amount of wisdom. *'Flight': Her wings are powerful enough to for her to fly above the clouds. *'Communication': She can speak perfect English. Quotes *"Find them? Or kill them?" *"Humans. High and mighty. Screaming for salvation. Hmm? Even you don't follow your own advice." *"Sometimes accepting fate is the only choice." *"Whoa, whoa, whoa," yourself. *"Death is an ugly sight no matter how deserved." *"I know you're in pain, but vengeance can darken even the noblest heart." Trivia * Siveth is the second female dragon in the film series after The Scarred One, and the first female with a name. * She is the first female dragon shown on-screen. The Scarred One in the first film was shown only in shadow. * Siveth is the first named dragon whose name does not begin with the words "DRA". * Siveth revealed that not only can female dragons transform into animals, but male dragons can disguise themselves as either rocks or water. Category:Dragons